Tails and the Princess A Tailcole Love Story
by spwriter172
Summary: This is about Tails as he attempts to win the heart of the princess. When she is pursued, can Tails save her and get her safely back to their clan? The story is told from Tails pov [point of view]. This story takes place in Medieval Times.


This is about Tails as he attempts to win the heart of the princess. When she is pursued, can Tails save her and get her safely back to their clan? The story is told from Tails pov [point of view]. This story is inspired by _Tails of a Samurai_ by Taranea on .This story is also very slightly based off of the _Warriors _bookseriesby Erin hunterand DreamWorks's _Alpha and Omega_. This story takes place in Medieval Times and all of the characters except for Nicole are samurai. In this story, Espio is 7 instead of 15. Hope you enjoy the story. Rated T for violence, weapon use, and death with some Tailcole, Silvamy, and Espeam. Romance/Adventure/Alternate Universe fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SEGA does.

Tails and the Princess

A Tailcole Love Story

My thin silver sword sliced through wooden figures as I trained to be like my master, Sonic. My name is Tails. I am the apprentice of Sonic the Samurai.

"Why must I still train? The enemy has never come in a long time." I asked.

The enemy that I was talking about was a group of bad samurai who call them selves the darkness clan. The clan's leader is Shadow the hedgehog and, like Sonic, he too had an apprentice. We never found out who the apprentice was, though.

"We cannot be sure; they might be planning as we speak. We must train incase they are planning something. Now, let's get ready for Princess Nicole's speech." Sonic replied.

That got me excited right away. I am deeply in love with Princess Nicole. After I got ready, I met up with Amy, Sonic's daughter and one of my friends, and we walked together to the center of our village where the princess was going to speak in front of the entire clan.

"We have fallen upon hard times. The darkness clan has gotten stronger and we are becoming weaker. I will be marrying Silver, prince of the cosmic clan, tomorrow in hopes that we will become stronger. We will be having a feast tonight to celebrate our hope." Nicole announced.

I was depressed that I have to marry Amy instead of Nicole. It's not that I'm not interested in Amy; I'm just interested in Nicole more than Amy. Nicole and Amy looked a little depressed too. That night after the feast, I was standing at the shore of the river when I heard movement. I hoped whoever it was came in peace. Then some alarms went off near the castle. I turned around to face the castle to see someone kidnapping the princess. I ran over to save her. Nicole was shoved into the back of the truck and I leapt in along with Nicole and then the doors closed. I freed Nicole and got ready to help her out of the truck.

"Are you okay, Princess Nicole?" I asked.

"Because of you, yes. I'm okay." Nicole replied.

Nicole leaned over and kissed me. I blushed and we kissed for about a minute. Then I remembered that we were in the truck of the darkness clan.

"Nicole, we need to get out of here." I said.

I broke the side wall with my sword and Nicole and I grabbed hands. We jumped out and landed in a puddle of mud. We looked in front of us to see Silver rushing over to save us. In Silver's castle, we were in a warm hot bath together when Amy came in.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I noticed that you were going to save the princess so I went to Silver for help. By the way, Silver's the one I'm dating." Amy explained.

"Why did they kidnap you, why not just kill you?" I asked.

"Because Shadow wants to marry me. Shadow has asked me, but I refused, so he keeps trying to marry me by force." Nicole explained.

I became really sleepy and drifted off into a deep sleep. I woke up to see that I was in a den deep in the forest. Nicole was in the shade of a nearby tree, picking flowers. I walked over and sat down under the tree directly across from the one Nicole was under. There were lots of flowers and a sparkling clean river running right through the middle of the clearing. Sunlight shone in through the trees and the grass was tall and wavy.

"I used to come here with my best friend when we were kids. We would pick flowers, drink from the stream, roll around in the grass, we came here everyday. But one winter, when we were thirteen, all that changed. My friend was killed and my parents said that I had too many responsibilities now to come here anymore. I've always wanted to follow the river to see where it would lead me." Nicole said.

"Let's see, then." I suggested.

Nicole and I walked in the river, holding hands, seeing where it would lead us. The river seemed to go through a very beautiful forest path. The sunlight was still shining through the trees. The forest path was very straight and the trees closest to the river were in a perfect line. We got to a clearing with lots of hills and rocky cliffs. We climbed as high as we could and at the top was a clear piece of grassy ground. We walked to the middle and sat down beside each other in the flowing green grass. We kissed for three minutes and I looked ahead to see the savanna tribe gathering around someone else. We walked over to see that they were gathering around a young rabbit with two other rabbits.

"Who are they, the rabbits?" I whispered.

"The young one is Cream, the adult one is Vanilla, and the teenage one is Bunnie. They are happy because Vanilla has given birth to two children. Tribe leaders usually only give birth to one child." Nicole replied.

Then there were shadows all across the clearing and the savanna tribe started fighting with the darkness clan. Shadow approached us and got ready to kill me and take Nicole.

"When are you going to learn, Shadow!? If Nicole doesn't want to marry you, don't make her marry you!" I yelled, furious at Shadow.

"It's over, Shadow. When three tribes join together, you will be defeated!" Vanilla yelled.

Vanilla pulled out her sword and fought Shadow. I took Cream's hand and led her and Nicole to safety. We thought we were safe when Espio, a supposed spy of the darkness clan, jumped out in front of us from the bushes. Espio and I fought each other and Cream got in between us. I lowered my sword, and so did Espio. Espio bowed onto one knee in respect towards Cream.

"Princess Cream, I am sorry if I angered you." Espio said.

"I forgive you, sir Espio." Cream said.

That night, Nicole and I spied on Cream and Espio who were having dinner by the river.

"Do you think Espio really is a spy?" I whispered to Nicole.

"Maybe, he certainly looks like it." Nicole whispered to me.

"Espio, can we talk for a minute?" I called to Espio.

"Sure." Espio said.

Nicole and I went over to them.

"Espio, first of all, why Cream of all ladies? She's six." I said.

"Others might say I'm fifteen, but I'm actually seven." Espio said.

My jaw dropped and so did Nicole's.

_They assigned a seven year old as a spy?_ I wondered.

"Second of all, Espio, who's side are you on?" Nicole asked.

"Just because I'm a lost child doesn't mean I'm with the darkness clan! What other lies are they telling you!?" Espio yelled.

Espio turned back to his dinner and he and Cream finished eating dinner. Nicole and I took a few steps back.

Cream and Espio had just kissed when the darkness clan appeared and surrounded us. I was trying to keep Nicole safe and Espio was trying to keep Cream safe. I saw Shadow approach Espio.

"What are doing here, Shadow?" Espio asked.

"You know why." Shadow replied, gesturing towards Nicole.

"You won't get away with this Shadow!" Espio said, blocking Shadow from getting any closer to us.

Espio started fighting the darkness clan.

"Run! I'll deal with them! Get to Silver's castle!" Espio yelled as he fought the remaining members of the darkness clan.

We ran to Silver's castle as fast as we could. When we got to Silver's castle, Silver had just asked Amy if she wanted to marry him and Amy said yes.

"The Shadow clan has found us. We need to get ready right away." I warned.

Silver and Amy looked at us, got up, and led us to safety. Espio caught up with us.

"Shadow escaped. I managed to injure him, but he's still alive. All the other members of the darkness clan are dead. Shadow might be coming here right now." Espio warned.

We went to Nicole's village and warned the others. Shadow approached us and we got ready to fight. Cream took out her sword and slashed at Shadow's sword. Cream's sword broke Shadow's sword into pieces. Nicole and Cream went to Nicole's castle while the rest of us slashed at Shadow in an attempt to kill him. Amy slashed Shadow in two and Shadow fell to the ground. I slashed Shadow at the neck to make sure he was dead. I looked up and it was sunrise. We headed to Nicole's castle where Cream and Nicole were waiting in the throne room. That night, there was a huge celebration and everyone was invited.

The end


End file.
